Kung Fu Panda: Return of the Fallen Angels
by Avionon
Summary: Tigress and Po get a little more closer, and finally state their feelings for one another. However, an Army that was banished long ago by Master Shifu has returned known as the Fallen Angels. They have returned for revenge and want what was once theirs. While Tigress and Po get closer and closer, they need to make a decision that will equaly affect them, and the future for Kung Fu
1. Chapter 1: They have Returned

It was a quiet day in the Jade Palace, with the soft wind blowing on Tigress's fur. Her eyes closed, concentrating and breathing slowly and steadily. She scrunches her eyes, feeling slightly uncomfortable

"I can't do this. I keep thinking about Po. I need to tell him how I feel, even if he doesn't have the same feelings for me, at least I know and I will stop thinking about him. This is making me go crazy!" She said, slightly frustrated. She stands up, and tries to look for Po as fast as she could

"Po! Where are you?" She pauses for a moment "I think I might know" She said with a smile, and walked towards the food storage room. And opens the door "Ah, there you are. I have been looking for you Po"

Po turns around with food in his mouth "Oh uhh, Tigress it is a surprise to meet you here uhh. What brings you here?" He says, with a nervous tone in his voice. Tigress looks at him rolling her eyes and smirking a little "You know, we need to eat as well you know" She laughs

"Ha, very funny. I just eat when I am upset something is bothering me" He frowns a little. "Well, what is on your mind Po?" Tigress says, just a little eager to hear his answer. "What? Oh, uhh it's nothing. Don't worry about it" Po said, looking nervous.

"Well, if you don't tell me then fine. But, I need to tell you something.. And I have wanted to tell you this for a while now and I can't go on any longer without telling you" She says, looking directly into Po's eyes. "Uhh, okay sure. What it is it you need to tell me?" Po then sits on the floor also looking at Tigress in her eyes.

Tigress sits down next to Po "Well, it's just that, that... Look, this is hard for me to say but... I like you" Tigress then looks relieved, and smiles at Po. "Okay? As, you like me as a friend?" He looks a little confused. Tigress sighs "No Po, I like you" She then smiles again.

"Oh, you like me in that way... Ohhhhh... Yes! This is awesome. Sorry, I got a little excited there. I am going to be honest with you Tigress, I like you too. And, to be honest that was why I'm eating a lot. I just couldn't tell you. To be honest, I just thought you would have thought I was creepy or something." Tigress looks him in the eyes "Don't be silly Po, after what you have done for all of us. I wouldn't think you are creepy. I would have probably hit you, but I would never say that you are creepy" She laughs, then gently punches him in the arm.

"Ouch! That, was a lot sorer than I thought it would be." He rubs his arm "Don't be a baby Po" Tigress says and laughs again.

"Tigress, I am really happy that you told me this. I like you too, I really do. And, I am going to say it. I'm glad that I have met you, and you do mean a lot to me, I mean it"

Tigress couldn't restrain herself and gives Po and big hug "Thank you Po. That meant a lot to me." Po smiles, and also hugs Tigress.

"Well, uhh I think it's time to perhaps get to training. I haven't had the chance to do any of it yet" Tigress kisses Po on the cheek, and stands up "I will see you soon at the training grounds Po." She walks out of the food storage room, and thinks to herself "I can't believe it! He likes me!" She continues to walk towards the training grounds.

Po, still sitting on the floor shocked from the kiss on the cheek he had received and puts his hand on his left cheek "That just happened... She likes me!" He shouts, in excitement "This is awesome!"

Two hours pass, and a messenger flys to the Jade Palace. "Master Shifu! Master Shifu!" Master Shifu runs out, from where he was at peace with himself "What? What is it?"

The messenger replies "I have bad news Master Shifu" He gulps "The, the, the-"

"Stop stuttering! Tell me, what is the bad news?" Shifu says with a high tone in his voice.

"The, Fallen Angels are back" He gulps again, looking extremely nervous.

"That can't be. That can't be! They were banished a long time ago! I was there, I saw them get banished!" The messenger looks at Shifu with a dread in his eyes "Apparently not all of them, they left me this message to give to you. And is only for your eyes to see" He then hands over the message to Shifu, he looks at the message scroll with disbelief. And opens the scroll, and reads what is enclosed in the scroll

"We are back, and we are coming for you.

\- General Gari"


	2. Chapter 2: The Fallen Angels

"This cannot be. It's impossible!" Shifu kept looking at the message over and over again, and throws it out of his hand.

"Master Shifu! What is it? What's wrong?" Tigress runs over to Master Shifu

"An Army, has risen" Shifu says without hesitation, and with dread in eyes, Tigress gives him a side look "What do you mean an Army has risen?"

"An Army known as the Fallen Angels has returned, and they do not return for good intentions." Tigress, looks a little concerned and walks over to the scroll that was thrown away by Shifu, and picks it up and reads "This can't be real, I mean look at it. It's just a stupid message probably trying to scare us"

"If that were only true Tigress" Shifu sighs, "Please get Po. We will go the training grounds. From there, I will explain"

Tigress bows "Yes master!"

"Again, I am sorry for the last minute urgency. But, this is serious."

Po laughs "Why what is wrong? Is it bandits?! It's okay! We can take them on, me and Tigress could do it easily. Just like eating a whole Dragon Warrior sized dumpling"

Shifu looks at Po "I wish I could share the same enthusiasm as you, but like I said. This is very serious"

Tigress puts her hand on Po's shoulder "Tells us what we need to know Master"

"Back, long ago there was a faction known as the Fallen Angels. They would keep to themselves, you didn't see much of them as they inhabited the mountains. They lived in the mountains, they created tunnels so they could get around, and to transport their goods that they collected and send it across China. This went on for years. But, the Fallen Angels's queen Wu Zetian came to the Jade Palace for help. She claimed that there was a darkness that was consuming her soldiers and people. She wanted to get out of the mountains and move here and across different places in China. But that decision was not mine to make. Master Oogway denied her request. He said that he saw great darkness within her, and her people. And would cause harm, and destruction. The Queen left, without saying a word. And just like that, weeks go by. We finally receive a message stating, that the Fallen Angels has declared War on all Kung Fu Masters and were out to exterminate all Kung Fu Masters and learners.

To what it seemed like, the War only lasted for five days, the Fallen Angels divided their Army to take control the whole of China. Once they finally got here, we all defended our home. Once the Fallen Angels, General Quang at the time, issued the order to attack but them a black cloud covered the Army. It felt like no more than two minutes, and once the black cloud disappeared the Fallen Angels Army, and people were gone. Without a trace left, they were no more. And now, they have returned."

"Oh this is just great. Now we have to deal with an Army that wants all Kung Fu Masters gone." Po's face looks nervous.

"So, Master Shifu what should we do then?" Tigress asks

"I don't know yet, but I know that the Fallen Angels wants their presence to be known. And now we know that they are here. We will need to act soon, before they make their move."

"Yes Master" Tigress and Po both bow, and walk out of the training grounds holding hands

Shifu looks at them holding hands, and smiles. "There will always be hope on our side" He smiles, and then turns around "So, who is this General Gari?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Intruder

"Okay, I have done a little digging into to find out who this General Gari is." Shifu looks at the scroll he took from Oogway's vast collection of information.

"So, what did you learn?" Po says with slight excitement wanting to find out who this General is.

"I presume whoever it is, is obviously a Warrior" Tigress looks at Po, with a smirk

"You are correct Tigress. His full name is Tamashii Gari. Was once a body guard for their queen and took on special missions in taking out Kung Fu Masters that went rogue. He done it for many years, and took on a lot of Masters. He is an expert at Kung Fu, and has vast skills using bows and arrows." Shifu takes a breath and pauses, any questions so far?

Po raises his hand "Yes Po?" Shifu waits for his question

"Um, why haven't you heard of this Tamashii Gari? I mean, you were at the battlegrounds before they disappeared"

"Tamashii Gari was not a General then, as it states here. He was only the queens body guard. He was likely at the queens side while we were fighting." Tigress hesitates for a second "Then what happened to the other General?" She insists on a answer

"I do not have an answer for that question Tigress. I have no idea as to what happened to him"

Po makes scenarios in his head as to what could have happened "Strange, it doesn't make sense. Before they disappeared, nothing happened to him, as you made clear." Po scratches his face

"I know Po, we may not get an answer. But that is the least of our concerns" Shifu begins to read again

"It says, that General Gari uses a blade, that can cut through almost anything, and that he likes to toy with his opponents. It then continues to say that he wears nothing but black, and a red mask that has a symbol on it. A skull, with swords through the eyes. Which, stands for Destruction."

"Oh great, so we're dealing with a crazy General that likes to taunt his opponents, and likes to look awesome" Po sighs, and tries to relax

Tigress puts her paw on Po's shoulder to comfort him "Po, don't worry. If we all work as a team, we can surely beat him." Tigress then looks at Master Shifu "Is there anything else there, that could possible assist us on defeating General Gari"

Shifu looks at the scroll once more "Sorry Tigress, there is nothing else." He puts down the scroll on a small table "I want you both, to alert the others for their training. If we are to defeat this General, we need extra training, to ensure we will be worthy opponents to defeat him"

Po and Tigress both bow, and head out to get the others "Po, you get Mantis and Monkey. I will get Viper and Crane"

"Gotcha" Po goes as fast as he can to get them

Tigress heads to Viper's sleeping quarters "Viper we need to go. Training time" She gets no reply. She hesitates and opens Viper's sleeping quarters door only to be greeted with a tall dark figure to be inside.

The tall dark figure quickly throws a chain that was wrapped around his hand, and wraps itself around Tigress's waist and arms. The tall figure then pulls Tigress towards him

"Well, look at what we have here. To what, do I owe such a personal appearance of one of the Furious Five?" He gives off a dark, and terrifying laugh

Tigress struggles to get free from the chains "Let me go now!" She looks into the tall figure's face and see's the red mask with the symbol of the red skull. She instantly stops talking, and kept looking at his dark black eyes

The dark figure laughs "What's the matter? Kitten got your tongue?" He laughs again "You and I are going on a trip. And later, one of your friends will be joining us on this little trip" He takes out a note and taunts Tigress with it "Now, where shall I put it?" He laughs again, and walks over to Crane's quarters "Here? No?" He then walks towards Po's quarters and stops, he then leans into Tigress's face "Or here?"

Tigress tries to hide her emotions

He then closely examines her face and watches closely for expressions "Here is perfect. You know, it is impossible to hide emotions when it comes down to someone you like" He smirks, and places the the note on the door of Po's quarters.

"So, what do you say. Lets go and determine the future for you, and your friend" He laughs again, and throws Tigress on his back and jumps through the hole he made to get in, and then fades away with Tigress in the foggy night.


	4. Chapter 4: Their Fate

Tigress wakes up, slowly opening her eyes as her vision is blurry. She regains her vision and looks around. The place was damp, cold and dark. She struggles to walk, and looks behind her and with the corner of her eyes she see's the chains still wrapped around her earlier but hanging on a large hook. Tigress sighs, but hear's movement in front of her "Who's there?!" She notices the tall dark figure's shadow, with the symbol on his mask glowing in the dark.

"You're awake. Have a nice nap?" The tall figure smirks "I don't suppose you know who I am?"

Tigress glares at the symbol on his mask "You're that General, for the Fallen Angels, Tamashii Gari"

The tall figure leans into her face "Looks like you've been doing your research" He laughs, Tigress notices his black eyes through the eye holes of the mask "Yes, I have. And you're a monster!" She shouts in his face

"Is that so Tigress?" He smiles at Tigress "Ho- How do you know my name?!" Tigress demanded an answer

"I know a lot of things Tigress. I see things that have already happened, and things that will happen" He backs off from Tigress, and turns around "I know that you were also called a monster when you were young, you see? You're just like me" He turns around and looks directly into Tigress's eyes, with little to no light hitting off of General Gari's eyes

Tigress looks away from his eyes "That's different. And we're not the same!"

General Gari smirks "Is that so? I can feel the darkness inside you, slowly changing you into something like me. You may not know it yet, but soon you will. And so will you're friend, what was his name... Oh, thats right. Po is his name, isn't it?" Tigress ignores him

"You know, it is pointless to ignore you're fate. Some of it may be altered, but not all of it." General Gari walks around waiting for a reply from Tigress "What are you talking about?" Tigress questions him

"I am talking about you, and Po. I know you both like each other. And there is nothing more powerful than love."

Tigress grinds her teeth, trying to keep her anger within her "I can see the anger in you. This is an example of the darkness taking control."

Tigress keeps herself calm "What is the point in this? If you're going to kill me, then do it."

General Gari smirks "Oh I can't do that. If I did, then I would stop China from collapsing, and being in control of two great dark leaders" Tigress shakes her head "What two dark leaders?"

General Gari smiles "You and Po. Now, you might be asking yourself why? I will tell you why. The relationship between you both is strong. Which is why, if you are to be consumed with the darkness as I have then Po would happily follow you. And become one with the darkness as well. He will left with the choice, of fighting you or joining you. And we all know what decision he would make"

Tigress snaps "You're bluffing. Po would never become evil just because of me. He would stop me, that would be the right thing to do"

General Gari laughs "Do you really think so?! I have already seen the outcome. You both, are destined to become Dark Leaders and take over the whole of China. However, as I mentioned before, some of you're fate can be altered. You can either, become Dark Leaders or you can try and save China. With has two results. The first result I have already mentioned, the second result is that I kill you and Po. Then everyone else. Two results I would be happy with.

But, it would be such a great honor to fight alongside with you and Po" He laughs loudly, echoing throughout the area they are both in

Tigress moves uncomfortably in the chains "Don't worry, it won't happen. Me, Po and the rest of the Furious Five will take you down!"

Gari leans into Tigress's ear "I can't wait" He laughs, and fades away into the darkness. Tigress then hears a voice shouting "Tigress! Tigress! Are you in here?!" Tigress struggles more, and shouts back "Yes! I am in here!" She begins to hear footsteps getting closer to her, and see's Po. "Po? Po!" She shouts

Po, runs over and helps her out of the chains wrapped around her "What happened? How did you get here, who took you?" Tigress hesitates for a moment "It was General Gari" Po, looked surprised and had a look of dread in his face "Oh thats not good. This is like, the complete opposite of awesome"

Tigress hugs Po "He was terrifying looking. And... he told me about our future" Po, backs off slightly, holding Tigress "What did he say?"

"He said that... We will become evil, and takeover China" Tigress's lays her head on Po's shoulder. Po reassures Tigress "Not happening. We will stop him. Come on, lets get out of here"

Tigress looks at Po "Where are we anyway?" Po starts walking "We're in the mountains" Tigress walks with Po, but then stops "Wait... Didn't the Fallen Angels live in the mountains?" They both look at each other, and turn around and look behind them to be greeted with General Gari. Po looks at his mask, and eyes "I think we should leave, like right now. As in, now, now!" Tigress nods, and they both run towards the exit of the mountain


	5. Chapter 5: Wu Zetian

As Tigress and Po run towards the exit of the mountain, they hear General Gari laughing, as it echoes throughout the mountain.

"You can run, but you cannot hide!" General Gari says, and laughs again.

Tigress and Po finally get to the exit, as Po is running out of breath. Once they got there, there was someone standing at the exit with the same exact eyes as General Gari. But, the person had more armor on compared to what General Gari wears.

"Who are you?" Tigress asks, while Po is out of breath nearly collapsing to the ground.

"My name is Wu Zetian. I see you have already met my General." She laughs slightly.

Tigress and Po look at each other "I'm gonna be sick" Po says, while grabbing hold of Tigress to stand upright.

Tigress takes her fighting stance "Try anything, be prepared to be defeated" Wu Zetian laughs, "My intention is to not fight you. Even if I did, I would simply get my General to do the fighting for me" She laughs slightly, giving off a dark presence.

Tigress, still in her fighting stance "Then what do you want?" Tigress asks, with an angry tone in her voice.

"I simply want to tell you the truth" Wu Zetian's voice echoes in the ears of Po and Tigress. "What do you mean by truth?" Po asks.

"You do not understand, you do not know why we wage this war. Why we cannot stop. Will not stop. Why we will fight and fight and fight. Until we win... Or die. And we are not dead yet." Wu Zetian says proudly

Tigress has nothing but the look of anger in her face "What have you accomplished?! You have been banished for years, with that pet General of yours!" Tigress thinks about what she says, and shortly realized her situation

"I am pleased with our progress. I understand, Master Shifu has found his Dragon Warrior. Not to mention, the Furious Five. Our strategy remains the same. Cut off the head of the Snake and the body dies. We will win this war. It's only a matter of time" Wu Zetian smirks

Po, finally catching his breath stand up properly "What are you talking about? The decision was made by Master Oogway, that he saw great darkness in you and your people. Why can't you just accept that?"

Wu Zetian gives Po a dark look "His decision was wrong. My people, were great people. We all had families, we just wanted to be safe. But no. It didn't happen. We were taken by the darkness we suffered thousands of years being enslaved to the darkness."

"Then how did you get out? How did the darkness set you free?" Tigress demanded an answer. "While we were enslaved, I made a deal that once we fulfilled the darkness's orders, I demanded that we all should return back to the normal world. I said, that we had unsettled business. It agreed to our terms. And also granted us with extra power. And now, here we are" Wu Zetian smirks, and laughs slightly.

Tigress and Po look at each other with shock, with Po looking more nervous than ever. Po whispers into Tigress's ear "What should we do?" Before Tigress got to answer, Wu Zetian interrupts

"Your world can end in the blink of an eye. One event, one unexpected twist from fate... And suddenly the world as you knew it... is gone. Forever. This, will be both of your own doing." Po and Tigress look at Wu Zetian and question her "How would we do that then?"

"You both have the darkness inside you, as we speak. It won't be long until you find your true power. You also have been given titles, as to what you will become. You will fight along side each other, causing death and destruction. And, I cannot wait for that day to arrive" She laughs, and begins to fade away.

Tigress and Po look at each other as if they had seen a ghost. "What did she mean by that Tigress?" Tigress gives him a blunt answer " We become evil, and cause destruction. Simple" Po, looks at Tigress "Then we better not become evil then..." Tigress puts her left paw on Po's shoulder "How do we do that? General Gari said it was our fate. I don't see a way out of this" Po gives Tigress and faint smile, and puts his paw on Tigress's paw to reassure her "We won't. Trust me. It will be fine. We have each other"

"That's the point! We are with each other when we do become evil" Tigress looks down at the ground "I don't want us to become monsters" Po lifts her chin up with his paw, and gazes into her eyes "It won't happen. I won't let it" Tigress gives Po a big hug "You're right. It will not happen to us!" Still hugging Po.

Po coughs to interrupt the hug "Lets go home Tigress. We need to report back to Master Shifu"

Tigress laughs and nods "Lets go!"


	6. Chapter 6: What Should We Do?

As Tigress and Po are almost there at the Jade Palace, Po looks at Tigress and wonders "Tigress. What are we going to tell Master Shifu?" Tigress keeps walking with Po "I don't know. This is all just to much to take in. Now we know what General Gari and Wu Zetian look like, and their intentions, so we have a lot of work cut out for us. This is going to be very, very hard. Especially when the Fallen Angels are still at War with every Kung Fu Master and learners. It seems they will not stop. You heard what Wu Zetian said. She will not stop until she wins, or dies..."

Po looks at Tigress slightly worried "What are you getting at? Killing their queen?" Tigress puts her paw on her face, feeling stressed "I don't know. It would seem if even if we did, her Army wouldn't stop. Especially when General Gari is still around protecting her."

Po nods "You're probably right. Wherever the queen goes, he follows. I guess we could perhaps bait the General?"

Tigress stops for a moment "But, the General said that he has seen what has happened in the past, and future." Po looks at her "He can't possibly know everything. That would be impossible... Right?" Tigress starts walking again, with Po following her "You could be right. But, there is also a chance that we could be wrong. And he does know everything, and if we do bait him that could be a step closer to us becoming evil. We just don't know." Tigress sighs.

They both finally climb the stairs, with Po gasping for air as he gets to the top with Tigress "I still... need to work on these stairs..." Tigress smirks "Maybe you could run up and down them and lose some of that weight." Tigress smiles, and pokes his belly. "Hey!" Po laughs.

They both finally meet with Master Shifu, and explain what they had seen and heard.

"Ahh yes. This is not good news indeed. It would seem that the Fallen Angels have gotten even stronger than before."

"Yeah! Thanks to the darkness granting them with extra power" Po adds. Master Shifu walks closer to both Tigress and Po. "That is not my concern at the moment. You both are my concern. I don't want you both to become something that may not be stopped."

Tigress looks at Master Shifu surprised "What do you mean Master?"

Master Shifu looks at Tigress and Po "This is very serious. Whatever this darkness truly is, it is very powerful. And can grant power to all of those who want to inflict evil, or revenge. I fear, that revenge may come into play for you both." Po's jaw drops "Really? You think that both of us may act on revenge? But why would we?"

"If General Gari claims that he has seen what has happened in the past, and future then I am sure their intentions will be to kidnap one of you again. And put you through a dire situation." Master Shifu looks at Tigress "I am sorry Tigress. But... It may be, that the Fallen Angels will choose you to act on this revenge." Tigress looks shocked, and terrified. "Wh- What do you mean Master? I would never do anything like that!"

Master Shifu smiles at Tigress "Tigress. We all know, that you are a strong Kung Fu Master. But when it comes down to someone you love" Master Shifu gazes at Po "Then you can do things, that you would never expect to do. Just to get to the one you love."

Tigress looks at Po "Then what should I do?" Master Shifu turns around "Train. The both of you. Don't let your guard down, even when you are here. It would seem that General Gari can appear, and disappear whenever he wishes to. Just be wary."

Po and Tigress both bow and say "Yes Master" at the same time. Then they both leave Master Shifu's presence.

"Lets go Po." Tigress and Po go towards the training grounds, to improve on their skills.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Mountains**

General Gari walks towards Wu Zetian, and gets on one knee as an act of respect "What are your orders, my queen?" Wu Zetian looks at General Gari "I want that Panda. Bring him here. It's about time that I meet Lord Abaddon. Once I meet him, I can't wait to meet Lady Svadilfari. The bringers of Destruction." She laughs, as it echoes throughout the mountain.

"Yes, my queen. It will be done." General Gari bows his head, and stands up. And fades away into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7: The General Returns

Tigress and Po finished their training, and were exhausted. "I need something to eat. Like, right now." Po says with a smirk. Tigress laughs "Then lets have something to eat" She smiles, and gazes into Po's eyes.

Po notices her looking into his eyes "What, what's wrong?" Po asks. "Nothing. I just wanted to look into your beautiful eyes" Tigress smiles.

Po blushes "There is nothing more beautiful than your eyes Tigress" Po smiles, and takes her paw. Tigress blushes "Thanks Po. I love you."

Po's eyes widen "I love you too." And they gaze at each other. Po puts a little more pressure to Tigress's paw "Come on. Let's get something to eat. I'm starving." Tigress smiles "Lead the way Po" And they both head to the food storage room.

"Why can't you just get food from somewhere else? You know, like the kitchen?" Tigress laughs. "I could. But, everything is fresh here. And nothing beats fresh food!" Po says with a smile. Tigress then gazes into Po's eyes once more "So, what do you have in mind to eat?"

Po looks at her "Good question... I didn't think about that part... I usually just eat what I see" He laughs. Tigress walks over to a box, that has a label inscribed 'Dumplings' "Then why not have these then?" Po eyes widen once more "You read my mind!" He then laughs, but starts to feel dizzy.

"Tigress... I feel... I don't feel good..." Po, starts to lean towards to the left, and then falls. Tigress runs over to him "What's wrong?! Po!" She listens to hear him breathing. Po is still breathing, very heavily.

"Look at that. A sleepy Panda" A voice trails into the room, from the shadows" Tigress turns around, trying to locate where the voice came from in the room. "Show yourself!"

A dark figure appears from the shadows. "Here I am" Tigress looks at him, with anger "It's you. The General" She says with a angry tone in her voice.

"What's wrong? You're not happy to see me are you?" General Gari laughs. "What do you want? What did you do to Po?!"

"Your Panda is simply having a nap. Don't worry, he's not dying or anything. That would be bad if he was. But of course, I think you know that already." He laughs. "Enough! So why are you here?"

General Gari's eyes glow black "I am here, for your Panda."

Tigress's eyes look surprised "You're not taking him. You'll have to go through me first!"

General Gari laughs "You know. You will be a great Warrior of Destruction. So strong, and yet again. You're letting the darkness into you. Keep it up" Gari smirks.

Tigress looks defeated without even having a physical fight "I can't just let you take him. I won't allow it!"

General Gari smirks "Of course you will." General Gari fades away into the darkness "Look behind you!"

Tigress's ears lift up, and turns around swiftly ready to fight. But as she turns around, nobody is there. "What?!" She then feels a powerful strike on the back of her neck, and collapses to the ground.

General Gari leans down towards her, as she is barely conscious "You see, everything that is me is an illusion. Like I said. I have seen everything that has happened, and everything that will happen. I am everywhere, even if you don't know it. I am the illusion of the darkness that consumes you."

Tigress looks up at him, closing her eyes and she passes out "Don't worry though. Your Panda will not be harmed. But, when you do wake up. Come to the mountains. We will have a surprise for you." His voices echoes in Tigress's ear, and she closes her eyes and passes out.

General Gari laughs, as he picks up Po with his strong and powerful arms. "Time for you to meet my queen once more Panda" He laughs again, and fades away into the darkness in the room.

* * *

 **Two hours later**

Tigress wakes up, she slowly picks herself up from the ground. Feeling weak, and raises her head "Po!" She runs outside to find Master Shifu "Master! They have taken Po! We need to do something!"

Tigress stops, and thinks to herself recalling back as to what the General said "Come to the Mountains." Her thoughts trail off as to what she should do, and decides to go in alone. "Alright then. I want my Po back at my side! Here I come General Gari" She says with a strong tone in her voice, and starts to head towards the tall, dark mountains...


End file.
